Le secret de K
by Redkunst
Summary: Une perte de mémoire suspecte et un manager bégayant ... résumé pourrie mais bon
1. Chapter 1

Deux années sont passée, est Shuichi est toujours pareil mais Yuki lui, ouvre peu à peu son cœur au chanteur, il était plus aimable, chaleureux, gentil … Mais un jour tous bascula et peu être pour toujours. Un matin Yuki se réveillas et fût accueillit par un baiser.

-Bonjour mon Yuki, murmura Shuichi, tu as bien dormi ?

-Qui est-tu ? Que fait-tu chez moi ? S'affolât l'écrivain

Shuichi ne répondit pas perdu dans ses penser en allant à la salle de bain.

-Qui suis-je ? S'enquit Yuki en criant se qui a eu pour effet de sortir le bonhomme rose de ses penser. Shuichi lui, croyant que les questions était une blague pris un sourire moqueur et dit :

-Moi, oui MOI je suis Shuichi Shindo, je suis une fille de bonne famille. Et toi, oui TOI, tu es Yuki Eiri, mon gentil homme ! fit Shuichi faisant mine d'être sérieux en repartant vers la salle de bain lentement et e marchant comme une fille pour savoir se que son compagnon aller répliquer.

Yuki quand a lui essayé de déshabiller le chanteur du regard pour voir des courbes féminines en vain. Et le bonbon rose se sentant déshabillé (psychologiquement parlant) se retourna est se mit à rire avec un air coquin, il allait sortir une ânerie mais fut devancer par le blond.

-Tu es sérieux là ?

-bah non se n'ai pas une femme que tu a eu dans ton lit, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil coquin

Yuki embarrasser par cette remarque et se mit a rougir comme une pivoine

-tu étais sérieux quand tu poser c'est question ? demanda Shuichi en prenant un aire grave

-OOOOh oui je suis beaucoup plus que sérieux

-tu es sûre de m'avoir oublier ? demanda Shuichi les yeux plein d'espoir

-oui tout tout tout et plus particulièrement toi ! dit Yuki en pointant du doigt le chanteur

-tu es sûre ?fit la boule rose les larmes au yeux

-oui. Dit l'écrivain avec un calme qui avait de don d'exciter un peu le chanteur

-bon je vais tout te raconter…..

Et Shuichi raconta tout à l'écrivain. Enfin que a partir de leurs rencontre et en exagérant sur les sentiments de l'écrivain, qui lui ne savant point que les détail étais exagérer s'empourprer de plus belle, se qui frustra énormément le pauvre Shuichi qui n'avait jamais vu le visage de son amant aussi rouge se qui le faisait encor plus mignon que d'habitude. Après prés d'une heur a raconter leur histoire, ils entendirent un gros BOUM provenant de l'entrée se qui mis en colère l'écrivain et peur au chanteur car il savait qui s'était et pourquoi il était là. Après plusieurs BOUM il y eu un gros silence, puis deux énormes BOUM et quelque seconde plus tard la touffe rose avais un magnum collé à la tempe.

-pourquoi tu n'es pas au travail ? dit l'inconnu

-désoler k-san !dit le chanteur espérant ne plus avoir l'arme braquer sur lui

-il n'y a pas d'excuse par te préparer et après tu vas au travail OK ?

-ou-oui ! dit Shuichi en courant vers la salle de bain mais s'arrêta devant la porte car il sentait qu'il avait toujours l'arme braquer sur lui

-c'est bon je vais me laver k-san tu peux ranger ton arme ! Énorme erreur d'avoir dit ça il se rapprocha du chanteur et lui dit avec une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux se qu'il eu pour effet à la boule rose de l'effrayer.

-pourquoi tu veux que je t'enlève du champ de tire de mon merveilleux magnum alors que toi, oui toi tu es restait chez toi au lit…. ALORS QU'IL Y AVAIT UNE INTERVIEW AVEC LA PRESSE ET QUE TU ETAIS PAS LA ON A DUT MENTIRE ET DIRE QUE TU ETAIS MALADE ET LA IL EST 11H30 ET JE SUIS SURE QUE TU N'ES PAS RESTER CHEZ TOI POUR ECRIRE DES PAROLES ET QUE SI JE TE DEMANDE TU VA ME DIRE QUE TU N'AS PAS COMMANCER ET TOUT LE MONDE SE FAISAIT DU SOUCIS MEME MOI ! Cria k mais n'allant pas plus loin de peur de dire quelque chose qui ne concerne pas Yuki, enfin si un peu…

QUEL SONT LES CAUSE DE LA PERTE DE MEMOIR DE YUKI ?

QU'ES QUE YUKI NE DOIT PAS SAVOIR ?

K-SAN VOULAIT DIRE QUOI A SHUICHI ?

Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Je ne l'ai pas dit dans le premier chapitre mais c'est ma première fic donc s'il vous plait ne critiquer pas trop sur la longueur du texte, les détails …

Mais bon appart sa j'espère quelle vous plait ! Bon bah BONNE LECTURE !

**Chapitre 2 : La confession de K **

-pourquoi tu veux que je t'enlève du champ de tire de mon merveilleux magnum alors que toi, oui toi tu es restait chez toi au lit…. ALORS QU'IL Y AVAIT UNE INTERVIEW AVEC LA PRESSE ET QUE TU ETAIS PAS LA ON A DUT MENTIRE ET DIRE QUE TU ETAIS MALADE ET LA IL EST 11H30 ET JE SUIS SURE QUE TU N'ES PAS RESTER CHEZ TOI POUR ECRIRE DES PAROLES ET QUE SI JE TE DEMANDE TU VA ME DIRE QUE TU N'AS PAS COMMANCER ET TOUT LE MONDE SE FAISAIT DU SOUCIS MEME MOI ! Cria k mais n'allant pas plus loin de peur de dire quelque chose qui ne concerne pas Yuki, enfin si un peu…

Shuichi estomaquer par le petit discours enlaça K qui lui se mit a rougir comme une tomate.

-ne t'inquiète pas je suis là maintenant K-san

-oui c'est bon là va te préparer ! dit K embarrasser et impatient de voir son mignon petit chanteur au boulot.

Après quelques minutes de préparation Shuichi trouva une excuse pour ne pas aller au travail.

-AAAH oui j'allais oublier quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un Yuki à perdu la mémoire et il faut que j'aille chez un spécialiste en perte de mémoire ! dit le chanteur avec un large sourire.

-pourquoi tu veux l'amener là-bas ?

-bah parce qu'il a perdu la mémoire a ton avis pas vrais Yuki ?

- …

-Yuki ? S'incitas le bonbon rose

- euh je crois qu'il dort ! dit K

-YUKIIIIIIIIII ! S'il te plait réveille toi je veux pas aller travailler en plus il faut t'amener chez le médecin ! pleurnicha le chanteur de peur d'avoir perdu son excuse.

-…

-NON, s'écria shuichi, NE ME DIT PAS QU'IL DORT !

-Si, répondit calmement K, et même que du coup tu vas pouvoir aller au studio.

-bonnnn d'acooooord, dit le chanteur avec un air battue, mais d'abord je fais un petit mot pour mon Yuki.

-alors tu te dépêche de la faire ou je vais m'énerver, le prévenait K en pointant du doigt l'arme, et t'a de la chance il est tout propre.

Shuichi, lui, n'écouter déjà plus le blond au cheveux long et était déjà entrain de prendre une feuille

-ET TU M'ECOUTE ? , cria K commençant à s'énerver

-oui oui, répondit le malheureux d'une voix tremblante de peur

Et Shuichi commença a écrire son « petit mot » se qui voulait dire dans la langue du Shuichiois* une lettre de plus des 2 lignes qu'avait compris K.

**« Pour mon Yuki,**

**Je sais que tu a perdu la mémoire mais je voulais te le dire quand même : Je t'aime. ****Quand tu te réveillera je ne serais plus là, mais ne t'inquiète pas car je suis juste aller à mon travail. Si tu veux tu peux allé me voir, c'est au studio. Et je te rappelle se que je fais : Je suis chanteur d'un groupe de rock « Bad luck ». Donc je rentrerais vers les 17h ou 18h (sa dépendra de l'humeur de K car si il trouve les paroles nul je serais OBLIGER de tout recommencer) Voilà tu peux aller où tu veux, mais quand je serais rentrais, je voudrais que tu sois là comme ça on pourras directement aller voir un docteur pour ton amnésie, car je voudrais tant que tu retrouve la mémoire comme ça je pourrais te montrais mes sentiments de façon plus … sauvage *clin d'œil coquin*. Bon bah a se soir alors.**

**Gros bisous partout**

**Shuichi »**

Quand la boule rose ferma enfin son stylo, une demie heure s'était écroulée, et le manager avait les nerfs à fleur de peau et regarder le leader des Bad luck avec des yeux de meurtrier. Pendant 10 minutes ils se dévisagèrent. Le chanteur avec de yeux pleins d'excuse et le manager plein de reproche…

Quand soudain il craquât :

JE CROYAIS QUE TU DEVAIS FAIRE UN « PETIT » MOT ET PAS UNE LETTRE, se lâchât K-san.

Quand il fût calmé il retrouvât sa pauvre victime sous la table tout tremblant de peur.

-Euuuuuh ….. Ca va ?demandât K-san en se rapprochant de la pauvre petite boule rose.

Shuichi, senti une main sur son dos et arrêtât de trembler, et s'accrochât à la jambe de K avec sa technique préférer : accrochage koala. K attendrit par la scène dessina un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Bon, on va aller au studio ! J'ai une chanson a écrire !dit Shuichi en courant vers la porte.

-OK

¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤Et la journée se passas normalement et la chanson fut vite finie¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤

Arriver l'heur de partir K-san retena Shuichi par le poignet en attendant que le bâtiment soit vide pour commencer à parler.

-Bon nous voila enfin seul pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement !, s'exclamât K.

-Pour parler de quoi ? On avait toute la journée pour parler ! En plus il y a Yuki qui m'attend pour aller chez le docteur !, commençât à s'énerver le chanteur entrain d'imaginer son Yuki mort d'inquiétude sur le tapis du salon.

-No problème ! Ton Yuki vas bien j'en suis sûre ! , dit K avec une assurance qui rassura la boule rose, Mais je voulais te dire quelque chose, que personne ne sait et ne doit savoir pour le moment, dit-il en commençant a rougir.

Shuichi complètement a côtés de la plaque …

-QUOI ? TU AS LA CHIASSE ?

-MAIS NON BAKA** !

-Ah bon ?, s'exclama Shuichi en voyant le visage du manager s'en pourprer de plus belle.

-En faite…je…je…JE T'AIME !

-…

-euh s'il te plait dit quelque chose ! Commença à s'inquiéter K

-Mo…moi aussi, dit enfin a prononcé Shuichi.

-Ah bon ?, s'exclamât K en voyant ses sentiment partagé.

-Bah oui, je t'aime comme tous le monde ! Commenças Shuichi encore a côté de la plaque, Je t'aime comme j'aime, ma mère, ma sœur, Hiro…

Et Shuichi énuméra toute les personne qu'il aimer, sauf Yuki car lui c'était de l'amour pur.

-Euh…Tu sais moi je t'aime par amour…pas par amitié…

-Ah…, fût la seule chose que pût articulé Shuichi.

Il y eu un long silence embarrassé suivant la déclaration et pour changé de sujet K dit avec un souvenir sadique sur les lèvres :

-Au faite t'inquiète pas pour Yuki c'est rien se qu'il a ! Je lui est juste fait boire un médicament sans qu'il le sache, les effets devraient déjà s'être évaporer…

- TU POUVAIS PAS LE DIRE PLUS TÔT K-SAN ?, cria Shuichi en courant pour rentré chez son Yuki.

K étant resté sans bougé (comme s'il voulait prendre racine *morte de rire* nan c'est pas drôle) dit pour lui-même :

-Je crois que je viens de me prendre le plus gros râteau de ma vie !

**Fin**

* Shichiois = c'est le langage de Shuichi en faite pour certain mot Shuichi leur change de sens et se sens vient de Shuichi donc le Shuichiois ! ^^

** Baka = imbécile, idiot

Si vous souhaitez taper l'auteur, tapez 1.

Si vous souhaitez menacer l'auteur de mille tortures, tapez 2.

Si vous souhaitez encourager l'auteur, tapez 3.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur de veiller à sa santé (menaces de mort prises au sérieux), tapez 4.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur qu'elle est merveilleuse (merci les chevilles), tapez 5.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur que vous voulez une suite, tapez 6.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur qu'elle a bien fait de se dépêcher, tapez 7.

Pour me dire tous ça lâché des commentaires !


End file.
